Life's Wonders
by Bitchin'Hippo
Summary: Lovino a young Prince was born with the power to destroy or save the world. The gift he was given causes his Grandfather to send him to the kingdom of Ceath where a sorcerer will teach him how to control the power he holds. His new guard Antonio who will be joining him on his two week journey has sparked and interest in the young Prince. He can only wonder how this will work out.


Lovino walked into the throne room, his hazel hues gazing to his Grandfather whom sat in the large king's chair. His calm exterior remand, fooling his Grandfather who had awakened him at 6 in the fucking morning for God knows what.

"Grandfather, what is so important that you had to wake me up at 6 fucking o'clock?" Lovino asked, his calm expression changing to that of an enraged bull.

"Ah~ No reason to be so angry Lovino. I just called you down here to meet someone." His Grandfather smiled at him.

Lovino didn't say anything, just waited for his Grandfather to introduce whoever the hell he wanted to show him so he could leave and return to his chambers and sleep. His eyes went to a man in a red cloak, which hid his entire body, only showing his ankles and brown shoes. The man smiled kindly at Lovino, only to get a blank stare in return.

"Lovino this is Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, he'll be you're escort to The Kingdom of Ceath. There a sorcerer will teach you how to control the gift that is within you. You'll be leaving tonight, I have already had Toris pack your belongings last night." His Grandfather told him.

The teens eyes widened in surprise. Shock filled him, but the feeling quickly dimmed and was over thrown by righteous anger. Was his Grandfather serious? That was a two week journey, and that was if you went by carriage! Not to mention he'd have to spend that time with smiley. With that thought in mind his glare shoots to the tan man standing in front of the throne. The man does not flinch by the horrendous glare he is given and only continues to smile.

His Grandfather though, does flinch, knowing what was to come from his grandson's anger. Glancing out one of the many large windows in the throne room he was able to see that the clear blue sky that had once been had been covered by dark clouds.

"Lovino, you need to calm down. The towns people weren't expecting a storm." His Grandfather stated firmly.

"I wasn't planning on being sent away to fucking Ceath either." Lovino growled, his anger seeming to increase, but as quickly as the dark clouds came, they disappeared.

Lovino sent one last glare to his Grandfather and Antonio before leaving the room. He needed to leave that room. He knew being sent away was for the best, but he also knew that he could manage his 'gift' fairly well. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued down the hallway. His hazel orbs flew to the town at the bottom of the large hill their castle was set upon.

The anger that filled him a few moments ago was gone. Not because he wasn't angry but because he forced his anger away. He had learned to suppress it at the age of ten when he had caused the entire village to undergo an earth quake. It was then when he had killed at least 50 villagers, 20 out of those were kids. From then on he was called a monster. Which he had come to believe and still does. He doesn't just feel it, he knows it. He was forced to have a body guard everywhere he went, for many had tried and still wanted to kill him. He understood why and would never fight back. He deserved it, he deserved everything that the villagers had done to him.

"Lovi~! Lovi wait for me!" A chipper voice echoed through the halls, causing the boy to look in the direction the voice had come from.

He decided to ignore the 'Lovi' comment, and instead waited for his guard to catch up with him.

"What is it you want bastard?" He spat, sounding harsher than he actually meant to.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay. You seemed pretty angry back there." He laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek.

Lovino never answered and only sent him a glare, leaving before Antonio could even respond to the silence that fell over them. Antonio could only follow the boy as he continued to talk animatedly about churros, a family dish of his, and turtles. He hadn't even noticed the annoyed look that had befallen over Lovino's face.

"I'm so happy that I am able to look after you as we go to Ceath." He smiled at Lovino.

"Whatever bastard," Lovino grumbled and opened the door to his bedroom, "I am tired and I will be going back to bed. Do not disturb me." With a harsh glare he slammed the door in Antonio's face.

A knock sounded from Lovino's door. His eyes snapped to the door from the end of the bed where he sat. He didn't even respond and only stood to walk to the large glass doors that led to the balcony which over looked the town. The knock sounded again, but he did not answer. He hummed a soft tune as he leaned against the railing.

A large bang filled his ears, indicating someone had knocked down the locked door. He didn't jump, or give the person who entered a glance of interest and continued to hum. He held out his finger for a light blue bird to land on. Chirping its own tune in turn.

"Lovino, we are setting off in ten minutes. I have spoken with your younger brothers, would you like to say goodbye to them before we leave." A familiar chipper voice appeared from behind him.

Lovino didn't respond and only held his finger closer to his face so he could nuzzle the bird perched on it. Holding his hand up Lovino watched as the bird flew away. Behind him Antonio looked to him amazed, he looked so gentle, his soft expression faded once he turned his gaze towards him, the look of upmost hatred taking over. Antonio froze but could only laugh nervously in return. The latter could only roll his eyes before walking out of his room to give a fair well to his two younger siblings.

Antonio quickly followed and started on his rant about how amazing turtles were, gaining a harsh glare from Lovino.

"Shut up and wait from me out front bastard. I won't be long." Lovino told him, and quickened his pace to the dining room where his brothers were probably seated for dinner. Antonio only nodded hesitantly before walking off to the front.

As Lovino thought, his family was seated at the large mahogany table. Eating as if he wasn't about to leave and be away for who knows how long.

"I'm leaving now so.." Lovino trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"W-Well why don't you stay and eat dinner with us?" Feliciano asked, his eyes begging for him to do so.

"No Feli, he needs to go ahead and get on the road. The faster he gets on it, the faster he gets there to control his 'gift'." Their Grandfather announced to them.

"Bu-But we don't know when he will return." Feliciano said, looking as if he were to break down in to tears at any moment.

Lovino though, didn't say anything. He knew his Grandfather just wanted him out of the castle, out of his Kingdom. He didn't blame him though, because he knew his Grandfather also looked at him as if he were a monster.

"If you are to leave now, I will walk you to the front then." The youngest of the three children smiled as he stood from his seat.

Lovino could only ruffle the child's head and give him a small smile. Feliciano stood from his seat and latched onto his Lovino's arm and gave him a bright smile.

"I will come too!" Feliciano sang as he pulled on his brother's arm.

"You coming Grandpa?" Marcello asked as he turned his attention to his Grandfather whom hadn't even stopped his eating.

"No, I'm sure he will do fine after all." He smiled brightly at the three.

Lovino saw through the fake smile he was given and focused on the relief in his Grandfather's eyes, but all he could do was nod and leave with his two younger siblings. His two brothers talked about how they would miss him, and something about Feliciano's obsession about pasta. How that came up Lovino will never know, nor did he want to really.

Just like Lovino instructed, Antonio waited in front of the carriage for him. He could only smile and wave like the buffoon he was.

"I hope your guard is great at protecting you. He seems way to friendly in my opinion. The only thing scary and intimidating thing about him is that large axe he carries on his back." Marcello announced as he pointed to the large axe that hung sideways across his back.

"If not I can sure as hell take care of myself," He mumbled as he lightly hugged Marcello and Feliciano goodbye, "Try not to give Grandpa to much trouble Marcello, and Feliciano.. Just try not to get kidnapped."

They both nodding in understanding. By then Feliciano was crying, and Marcello patted his back in some form of comfort.

"Come on Lovi we need to leave soon!" Antonio smiled brightly up the steps where they stood.

Lovino only responded with a glare before nodding a goodbye to his brothers. He lazily walked down the steps and his glare increased as he passed by Antonio. Said man only smiled brightly at him, oblivious to the glare being sent towards him and opened the door to the carriage for him to get in.

Once Lovino was in Antonio closed the door and walked to the front of the carriage and took his seat at the front of the carriage. He set his axe beside him before grabbing the leather rein. With the flick of his wrists they were off.

Lovino watched the castle vanished from his view. Turning straight in his seat after the castle was out of sight he let out a sigh.

"Well this is going to be the longest fuckin' trip ever." He growled as the sound of Antonio's whistling filled the carriage.

Welp this is my first fanfic so I hope it's to everyone's liking. I feel like I could've done better but ya' know what can you do. But I hope a portrayed everyone's character nicely. The rating to this might be switched to M if I feel like doing any sexual between Romano and Spain, which I probably will . ahmm, well anyways please comment and tell me if I need to do something to make the characters more 'them'. And if you couldn't tell Romano's 'gift' is controlled by his emotions. He controls earth, air, fire, water, and the weather, hints why it got stormy outside before… Well now I'm just rambling, sorry and have a nice day.


End file.
